For example, when an organic EL display apparatus is manufactured, a driving element, such as a thin-film-transistor (TFT), an electrode, and so on are formed on a supporting substrate, and organic layers are deposited on the electrode disposed on the supporting substrate, for each pixel. The organic layers are susceptible to moisture and thus cannot be etched. For this reason, the organic layers are deposited by overlapping and arranging a deposition mask on the supporting substrate (substrate for vapor deposition), and vapor-depositing organic materials through openings formed in the deposition mask. Consequently, necessary organic materials are deposited only on the electrodes of necessary pixels. The substrate for vapor deposition and the deposition mask must be positioned as close as possible. Otherwise, the organic layer could not be formed only on the accurate area of the pixel. If the organic material is not deposited exclusively on the accurate area of the pixel, a displayed image is more likely to become unclear. As such, a magnetic chuck is utilized to place the substrate for vapor deposition and a deposition mask close to each other by using a magnetic material as the deposition mask and interposing the substrate for vapor deposition between a permanent magnet or an electromagnet and the deposition mask (for example, see Patent Document 1).